el proyecto dudley puppy
by nikostormrage 123
Summary: dudley puppy es la mezcla perfecta de todas las razas de perros , pero ¿como fue que paso eso ? lo sabran ahora
1. Chapter 1

T.U.F.F. el origen del proyecto dudley

Cuartel de t.u.f.f. 08:30

Dudley entra con un regalo y una carta sellada

Keswick: ho-ho-hola agente puppy a-a-adonde vas con ese paquete

Dudley : es un regalo para kitty por nuestro aniversario de la primera mision extosa como compañeros

Keswick: a-a-asi ya son 3 años que-que-que llevan trabajando juntos en tuff

Puedo saber que le-le-le regalas

Dudley:es un collar …

Keswick: pero tiene va-va-varios collares

Dudley: si pero no tiene uno de oro de 14 kilates ,además creo que le gustara este obsequio debe ser lo mejor que le regalaran en su vida

Keswick: si se-se-según tu per.-per.-perspectiva

Dudley : que significa eso que si , bueno ya me voy

Mientras dudley llega a su cubículo encuentra a su amiga deprimida

Dudley :¿Qué te pasa ?

Le pregunto anonadado

Kitty: es increíble que olvidaras una fecha importante como la de hoy (dijo enojada)

Dudley: segura que lo olvide!

Kitty : si ¿sabes que DIA es hoy verdad ?

Dudley : si toma esto es para ti (sonrojado y mirando para abajo)

kitty abre el regalo de dudley y se emociona con lagrimas en los ojos

kitty: hay dudley lo recordaste , pensé que lo habías olvidado

dudley quiere llegar a su cubicuelo pero sigue mirando a kitty

dudley : bueno yo….. tengo que trabajar

En ese momento se golpea la cabeza y cae desmayado en el suelo, inconsciente empieza a ver imágenes pasadas de militares pero uno le parecia extrañamente familiar.

Dudley : ¿Quién eres tu y que hago aquí?

Comandante: solo producto de tus sueños

**Esta historia continuara…. Muy pronto**

jefe: agentes puppy y katswell a mi oficina ahora

durante el trayecto dudley piensa quien era ese soldado de sus visione

jefe: agentes resibimos información de que el agente john lince volvió de su misión en sud américa

emocionados los agentes dicen

dudley : genial voy a volver a ver a mi hermano , hace varios meses que no lo veía

kitty: ¿a tu hermano? , el no es tu hermano ni siquiera se parecen

dudley : este medallon no dice lo mismo

ami

d

al

kitty : eso no tiene sentido y parece que esta roto , seguro que es tuyo

dudley : claro es mi hermano de otra madre

por las puertas se escucha la bocina

los agentes corrieron a recibir a su viejo amigo

jonh : dudley hermano eh regresado

dudley : jonny volviste que tal te fue en tu misión , ¿cual fue la misión? , como te sientes ?

jonh : hey hey hey , son muchas preguntas para responder en unos minutos.

pero les traje regalos a los 2

lince saco unos paquetes de su bolsa

jonh: ten amigo mio esto es para ti

dudley : wow un poncho argentino, Y AQUI ESTA EL SOMBRERO GRACIAS!

mientras dudley se viste con las prendas kitty observa con sospecha sobre el lince

jonh : hola kitty , ten te traje esto para ti

kitty :( con sospecha ) ahh gracias ¿que es ?

jonh : es un vestido de paisana clasico de mi tierra

kitty : es es es hermoso , gracias jonny

jonh : de nada ha esto tanbien es tuyo

le entrega unos aretes

kitty : gracias , combina con el collar que me dio dudley

kitty sale de la vista y aparece dudley , emocionado

jonh:¿ todavia no le dijiste verdad?

dudley : bueno yo ... yo no le dije

se suben al tuff movil y van manejando ansioso por llegar a su departamento

jonh : genial este lugar no a cambiado nada desde que me fui , espera un momento!(dijo exaltado)

¿donde estan mis peces ?

dudley : bueno kitty vino de visita y...

jonh : ahh entiendo y no hiciste nada para detenerla ?

dudley : bueno no pude llegar a tiempo

jonh : ok , me dare un baño y dormire una siesta

dudley : las toallas están en el cajón de abajo

jonh : ya lo se !

en ese entones suena el timbre y dudley va a abrir la puerta

kitty : ¿donde estabas? apenas son las 12:33

dudley : tube que traer a jonny para que descansara

kitty : ya se que te cae bien el agente lince pero te lo estas tomando muy enserio a tu "hermano"

dudley : ¿que sucede kitty estas celosa ?

kitty : celosa de el ...

golpea a dudley suavemente en la nuca y dudley cae desmallado

kitty: no es gracioso , deja de bromear ... vamos despierta

dudley empieza a soñar lo que sucedio

dudley : do... donde estoy?, ¿ quien eres tu ?

comandante : silencio empezaremos las pruebas de inmediato

dudley : ¿que pruebas , quien eres ?

comandante : no soy nadie solo producto de tus sueños .

kitty : hey , te encuentra bien

dudley : no , volvi a ver la misma imagen

devo saber que es eso y rapido

corriendo llega al su cubículo , tecleando rapido

dudley puppy

::: buscando información

::: información encontrada descargando documento 1,2,3

dudley : genial ahora voy a ... que rayos

::::: document abortados acceso denegado

dudely : ¿ que ?

:::::: documentos no encontrados

dudley : tiene que ser una broma ( con ojos de ira)

jonh : amigo ¿ que te pasa ? saliste corriendo de la casa y no... ¿que buscas ?

dudley : mi pasado ¿que ? y ¿quien soy realmente ?

jonh : eso se puede arreglar

dirigiéndose al laboratorio del sub sotano

jonh : antes de entrar debemos pedir la autorización

dudley : de quien

jonh: del jefe por su puesto

dudley : el esta en esto , que hay de kitty

jonh : también lo sabe , lo que busca

dudley se sorprende al ver la computadora y a su amiga kitty

dudley : que es todo esto

jefe : calmado agente , tenemos que hacer que te unas a la tropa de plata de tuff

dudley : es enserio ¿ como hago para entrar ?

jefe : no es dificil solo tienes que estar dispuesto a superarte a ti mismo

dudley : como hago eso ?jefe

jefe : siéntate agente

dudley : ¿que hace ese extraño sofa

jonh : es un un impulso de rayos x mejorados , lo que permite saber la cualidades del agente

te lo mostrare , kitty sientate y hagas lo que hagas no hables

kitty : ¿ por que ?

jonh : computadora comienza el análisis de agente

com : analizando

agente kitty katswell

edad : 25

especie : felino

agencia : tuff

padres : sr y sra katswell

fuerza : 5/10

velocidad: 8/10

destaza : 10/10

nivel de inteligencia : nivel superior 163

mejora aceptada

pro: aumento de sus habilidades

contra : fácilmente irritable

jonh : wow la maquina te conoce muy bien

jonh libera a kitty y se sienta el

comp :

agente : jonh h lince

edad: 26

especie : lince

agencia : luff , tuuf

fuerza 8/10

velocidad : 7/10

destreza : 7/10

inteligencia : superior 164

mejora aceptada

pro :aumento de sus instintos primarios

contra: reducción temporal de sus instintos secundarios

jonh : ves dudley es fácil

dudley : ok si lo dices

comp : analizando

agente : dudley puppy

edad: 22

especie : perro...

fuerza: 10/10

velocidad: 8/10

destreza : 7/10

inteligencia : inferior 15,2

mejora denegada

jonh y kitty : ¿ que? , ¿como que denegada?

comp: analizando imposible mejorar agente sus pilares de a.d.n. no lo permiten

jonh : comp , analiza el a.d.n. de agente puppy

comp : analizando , el a.d.n. de cabra evita que sus funciones secundarias se vuelvan primarias

kitty : ¿cuales son sus funciones secundarias?

comp: funciones , denegadas , habilidades especiales ,

combate cuerpo a cuerpo , manejo de armas de largo, medio y corto alcance

tirador certero ,cazador y experto en supervivencia , búsqueda y aniquilación de objetivos primarios, experto en

explosivos y manejo de vehículos de guerra

jonh : destruye el a.d.n. de cabra de imediato

comp: analizando ... imposible de destruir

jonh : lo tiene incorporado en su material genético

comp. debilitante funciones primarias

funciones primarias desabilitadas

agente dudley listo para ex caneo

agente : dudley puppy

edad: 75 años

especie : perro...

fuerza: 10/10

velocidad: 8/10

destreza : 7/10

inteligencia : superior 120

kitty: jonny escuchaste eso

jonh : si dudley era listo despues de todo

kitty : no ... me refiero a su edad , es mas viejo que el jefe

jonh : es cierto pero ¿por que ?

comp : ex caneo terminado proyecto dudley restaurado

jonh : restaurado !

mientras dudley esta inconsciente recuerda como sucedió todo y los militares que lo acompañaban

dudley : ya lo recuerdo todo !

jonh : ¿ que recuerdas?

en ese entonces dudley se pone de pie y cae desmayado

kitty : se desmayo , hay que hacer algo

jonh : no tiene pulso , no respira

con sus manos jonh trata de hacer reaccionar a su hermano

jonh : vamos amigo reacciona , reacciona

kitty : dela respiración

kitty : estoy en eso

los signos de dudley parece ser normales , pero se despierta con una ira profunda

kitty : ¿ estas bien ? estaba muy preocupada por ti

dudley : no deberas agente katswell

kitty : me dijo agente katswell ¿ te sientes bien ?

dudley : no , estoy algo confundido y con nauseas

kitty : ven te llevare a casa

una ves en casa de dudley comenzo a llover fuertemente

dudley : quizás debas pasar aquí la noche ( dijo sonrojado )

digo ya que la tormenta esta muy fuerte

kitty: si quizás tengas razón ( con un sonrojo mayor )

a media noche kitty escucho un murmullo y se preguntaba de donde venia

kitty : dudley¿ eres tu ?

vio a su compañero tendido en el sofá retorciendose de las pesadillas que lo aquejaban

kitty : dudley te encuentras bien?

dudley : no , (dijo exaltado )

kitty : ven te ayudare a dormir

dudley : y como la haras

kitty : como lo hacías tu con migo

kitty tomo la cabeza de dudley y la apoyo en sus piernas y con vos suave le canto una suave canción de cuna

dudley : tu voz es muy dulce y hermosa( dijo medio inconsciente )

kitty : pero me dijiste que no sabia cantar y mi voz es irritable

dudley : era una mentira ,( cayendo en un profundo sueño )

después de un largo sueño dudley se despertó oliendo un aroma que venia de la cocina

kitty : buenos días prepare el desayuno

dudley : ¿ por que haces esto ?

kitty : porque hay que desayunar antes de ir a trabajar

dudley : no, me refiero a por que me calmaste anoche

kitty : bueno yo... me diste miedo anoche, si tienes algún problema puedes decírmelo , después de todo somos

amigos , puedes decirme lo que sea

dudley : me gustaría contarte lo que... tocino!(viendo su plato )

kitty : ahhh ok lo que mal empieza mal termina

**cuartel de t.u.f.f**

jonh : ¿ que paso anoche ? me entere de tus pesadillas otra vez

dudley : lo mismo de siempre , no reconozco sus caras pero el logo lo vi en algún lugar

jonh : hay que buscarlo en la computadora , este es el unico escudo que aparece segun tu descripcion ,

dudley : es ese , pero pertenece al ejercito e.e. u.u.

jonh :¿ estas seguro de eso ?

dudley : claro que si , nací aquí verdad

jonh : si pero ten encunta que eres un anciano de 75 años

dudley : no es cierto , solo tengo 22

jonh : ok tranquilo buscare en la base de datos algunas referencias y listo

::::::: buscando datos

:::::::: datos encontrados

:::::. el proyecto dudley fue originalmente un arma de destrucion masiva donde se buscaba crear un modelo de pelea perfecto e invencible en el cual pudiera sobrevivir a cualquier situación

jonh: eso explica muchas cosas , finalmente eres un arma de proyecto mundial, un arma de destrucción masiva

sonando la alarma y los agentes entran en acción

jonh: bien agentes tendrán que usar un traje de combate especial

ambos se dirigen al cuarto de armas y equipo

kitty : dudley te sientes bien ?

dudley : si ¿ por que preguntas ?

kitty : llevas puesto pantalones y botas de combate

dudley : y , tu llevas un labial rojo carmesí espantoso

kitty : eso no es ... si es feo

jonh : bien sigan me al cuarto de armas , tendrán que elegir sus armas ahora

dudley : me llevo mis láseres , unas granadas y... no mejor me llevo esa M-16 y ese hermoso cuchillo

y quistas una 9 mm

jonh : no quieres los laceres verdad y tu que quieres

kitty : yo me llevo los laceres ,pero creo que me llevare los comunicadores

jonh : bien les diré cual sera su mision principal...

**continuara**


	2. Chapter 2

en medio de el cuarte los agentes puppy y katswell esperaban su mision

john : verán esto es solo una misión de prueba ,si la pasan estará adentro de las tropas de plata

dudley : ¿cual es esa misión ?

jonh : en el edificio que esta en la fuerza aérea hay coordenadas que probaran que aun hay agentes de elite vivos , se que es mucho pedir pero me gustaría que traigan esas coordenadas

dudley : aremos lo mejor que podamos , pero no aseguro nada

se dirigieron hasta el helicóptero ,no pudieron dejar de pensar en cuantos eran las tropas de elite

kitty : sabias que había agentes encubiertos capturados en el extranjero

dudley : no , antes eramos agentes de campo esa información era clasificada

ambos descendieron en paracaídas sobre el edificio

kitty : ¿ como entraremos ?

dudley : por la ventilación (tomando una barra de hierro y colocando la entre las has-paz ), las damas primero

kitty : ahh que caballero ( con sarcasmo )

mientras se deslizaban por el tubo llegaron a la computadora central y comenzaron a descargar la información

kitty : listo fue facil verdad

dudley : ( mira con sospecha ) si , demasiado fácil , es una trampa !

en medio de las sobras salen dos espías

dudley : ¿ quienes son ustedes y que quieren ?

ramón : soy ramón y este es mi hermano joaquin , queremos el disco ( apuntando con su arma )

dudley : lo quieres ven por el pedazo de animal

ramón : asi me gusta

joaquin : ¿ cuanto tiempo hermano ?

ramon : 60 segundos , no creo que duren mucho

joaquin actualiza su reloj y empieza un tiroteo en la habitación, pero los hermanos son buenos tiradores y de un disparo destruyen el lacer de kitty

kitty : demonios ! dudley dame un arma rapido

con un movimiento rápido dudley le da su revolver a su compañera , se escucho el reloj de uno de los espias

joaqun : tiempo , ya vamonos

ramón : bueno sobrevivieron , genial ya nos veremos agentes ( con un detonador en su mano derecha ) adios

el edificio se empezó a derrumbar , los agentes corren lo mas rapido que pueden hasta llegar al techo

dudley : debemos salir de aqui ¿ sabes nadar verdad ?

kitty : por que preguntas

tomando la mano de su compañera salta al agua , pero el derrumbe seguía, al llegar a las cloacas , dudley tomo su cuchillo y abrio el candado, pero la explocion era tal que los empujo hasta adentro

kitty : estamos vivos , pero que asco te voy a matar

dudley : un momento ¿donde esta el disco ? ohhh demonios , lo perdí maldición

kitty : tranquilo , mira esto ( de su collar abre la cámara y habia un microchip ) lo tome antes de la pelea con esos sujetos, hacique volvemos a la mision

dudley : (abrazando a su amiga ) te besaria si no estubieras tan sucia

**continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

despues de su mision llegaron al su cuartel con un olor

john : ¿ bien que tal su mision ?

duley : no tenemos el disco , lo perdimos

kitty : pero tenemos la informacion (sacando el microchip )

jonh : exelente pero... por que huelen tan mal

dudley : un accidente de mision nada mas , voy a nececitar otro traje de combate este se estropeo

jonh : era una mision de prueba ¿como pudiste estropear tanto tu traje ?

dudley: si no fuera por esos molestos espias...

jonh : ¿cuales espias?

kitty : unos espias , uno era de pelo claro y ojos cafe y el otro era de pelo oscuro y ojos verde oscuros

jonh : los sin sombras volvieron , no puedo creerlo

dudley y kitty : ¿ quienes son los sin sombras ?

jonh : son bue... fueron agentes de plata pero en una mision para rescatar a las tropas de elite su helicoptero se estrello y no encontraron sus cuerpos por lo que se los dio por muertos , pero parece que volvieron a las andadas ,sera mejor que se den una ducha ya que apestan a cloaca

en las duchas dudley le pregunta a su compañera que estaba de espalda a el

dudley : ¡que sabes de la tropa de elite ?

kitty : casi nada exepto que se encargan deel bienestar de todo el pais ... ah esto es incomodo!

dudley: que tener a tu compañero de espaldas a ti

kitty : no , que no nos digan cual es nuestra mision

dudley : no nos dice por que no lo sabe

kitty : ¿como sabes esas cosas ?

dudlel : intuicion de agente secreto (terminando de bañarce ) bueno te espero afuera

cuando sale su compañera dudley la mira de pies a cabeza con una mirada de interes

kitty : oye mis ojos estan aqui arriba vaquero ( con una leve risa)

en ese momento kitty resbala y antes de caer dudley la sostiene con sus dos manos y se queda mirandola a los ojos

jonh : bien perparados para su mision... ya podran tener tiempo a solas

dudley : ¿a solas ? (soltando a kitty)

john : mañana los espero a las 6:30 am sean puntual

ambos se ponen sus ropas de civil y se suben al auto

dudley : ¿tienes hambre?

kitty : no , ahora no ¿porque preguntas ?

dudley : mira tu reloj

kitty mira su reloj y ve que son las 00:35

dudley : si, ya paso 17 haras desde que desayunamos ( deteniendo el auto ) ten conduce tu , ve a casa

kitty : tu caminaras

dudley : nesecito pensar

continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

despues de dejar a su compañera que se llevara el auto, dudely caminaba por la calle fria hasta llegar a una tienda

dudley : nesecito calmar mis nervios (abriendo una botella de licor ), se que prometi dejar de beber esto pero ,bah no es pecado beber

dudley pasa por el departamento de john y ve las luces encendidas

dudley : ahh jonh ya llego a su casa bien por el pero... oh rayos son los sin sombras

viendo que los espias salian de el departamento su amigo , los persigue hasta un callejon

dudley : quietos estan arrestados ¿que le hicierona jonh

ramon : ¿cuanto viste de eso?bah no importa

joaquin : hermano deja que me encarge de el ¿puedo?

ramon: esta bien te doy 60 segundos para acabar con el

joaquin: no hay problema no sera mucho (tomando su cuchillo de combate )

dudley tambien tomo su cuchillo y el espia arremetio contra el dudley trato de atacarlo pero el espia era mas rapido que el ,hasta que dudley corta su mejilla

dudley : a no te esperabas eso verdad

ramon : tiempo, ya vasta joaquin

joaquin : no voy a matar a ese maldito

ramon: dije basta el tiempo se acabo

joaquin : al infierno con el tiempó (arremetiendo contra el agente )

en medio del combate a mano limpia ramon ataca a dudley por la espalda y lo deja inconsiente

ramon: descuida joaquin ya te podras divertir con el saco de pulgas este

joaquin y ramon se escapan de la esena , mientras dudley reaccionaba

dudley : ahhh ¿que me paso ? wow tendria que dejar de beber . que rayos... (mirando los rastros de sangre ) los sin sombras

dudley se didrige al apartamento de su amiga , mientras ella se despierta por los golpes de la puerta

kitty : quien es

dudley : soy yo dudley

kitty : como se que eres tu

dudley : abre la puerta y mirame

abriendo la puerta y ve a su compañero

kitty : (oliendo a su compañero ) estas ebrio

dudley : los sin sombras volvieron y creo que atacaron a jonh

kitty . pero tienes fiebre ven recuestate ,te traere un paño humedo (tomando la mano de su compañero y lo recuesto en su cama )  
, ella se recuesta al lado de el

esp 1 : este asunto se nos va a ir de las manos mientras el agente dudley, kitty y jonh sigan vivos

esp2 : descuida viviran ... por unos dias jajajajjaajaja

continuara


	5. Chapter 5

luego de despertar se da cuenta de que estaba en casa de su compañera

dudley : oye que hago aqui?

kitty : anoche tenias 43 grados de fiebre y estabas algo ebrio

dudley : debemos ir a ver a jonh creo que le paso algo malo

ambos llegaron al cuartel y se sorprendieron al ver al agente con su taza de café y como si nada habría pasado

jonh : ah hola ¿que les pasa parece que vieron un fantasma ?

en ese entonces ellos no entienden nada ¿como su amigo pudo salir vivo de la mano de los hermanos sin sombra

dudley : jonh ¿estas bien?

jonh : si por su puesto pero ustedes tendrían que haber llegado hace 3 horas el comandante que le asignara su misión esta algo enojado es por eso que estoy aquí afuera

dudley mira con sospecha y se dirige a la oficina central donde un oficial se presenta

hanibal : saludos agentes soy el comandante hanibal mendoza de las fuerzas de plata , me han hablado mucho de ustedes los mejores agentes de plata de t.u.f.f.

dudley : a muchas gracias ,¿sera usted quien nos hacigne nuestras misiones apartir de ahora ?

hanibal : si asi es aguente puppy

los 4 se diriguen a la computadora central y los archivos se descargan

hanibal : como saben hay agentes de elite que estan presos en el extranjero

dudley : entonces nuestra mision es rescatarlos y traerlos a salvo verdad?

hanibal : no agente solo deben filmar y tomar fotografias que demuestren que los agentes estan ahi

jonh : perdon señor ,pero somos agentes secretos no paparacis

hanibal : esas son mis ordenes agentes

los tres se dirigen a el cuarto de equipo pero jonh elige un rifle de largo alcance

dudley : ¿iras con nosotros ?

jonh : por su puesto , no me perdere esta mision

kitty mira con desconfianza y le pregunta

kitty : ¿tus compañeros estan ahi verdad ?

jonh no dice nada y evita mirar a sus compañeros los tres se suben al helicoptero que los llevara a el edificio de o.c.i

dudley :¿que significa oci ?

john : significa organizacion criminal internacional

kitty : y quien es oci

john : no lo se ademas esa informacion es clasificada

dudley : pero somos agentes de plata igual que tu

jonh : si pero yo soy sargento delas fuerzas de plata ustedes son soldados nomas

los tres decendieron en paracaidas sobre el edificio y comienza el espionaje pero dudley se separa y entra por una ventana que estaba abierta al ver que soldados de traje negro bajaban al sotano el los suigue y se da cuenta que estaban golpeando a un agente ,toma su m-16 y los golpea a los dos desatando al agente

dudley : estas bien?, soy un agente de plata no te preocupes

el agente estaba debil en ese entonces se comunica con sus compañeros

dudley : jonh tengo un agente que esta herido

jonh : ok , jonh a cuartel tenemos a un agente

hanibal : aborten mision repito aborten mision

en ese entonces se suben al helicoptero pero el piloto despega sin dudley .

john : hay un agente adentro

piloto : es una orden señor (apuntandolo con su arma )

jonh : son unos malditos mercenarios verdad?

piloto : sientese

dudley : bajen estoy aqui , bajen

pero el pedido fue inutil lo habian dejado en el edificio

donde lo rodearon

ramon : tira tu arma al suelo y rindete

dudley arrojo su arma y se puso de rodillas con las manos en la nuca mientras veia el helicoptero a lo lejos

**continuara...**


	6. Chapter 6

en medio de los soldados que tenia a su alrededor dudley sabia que seria inútil intentar escapar

jonh llega al cuartel de t.u.f.f. enfurecido

jonh . ¿que demonios paso ?

hanibal : ¿alguien me esta hablando ?, no nadie se presento

john : no hay tiempo para eso ¿porque dejo al agente puppy solo?

hanibal : fue culpa de su compañero , quien quiso acerce el heroe , si hubiera hecho lo que se le dijo no hubiera pasado nada

jonh : es usted un maldito mercenarion

hanibal : no me importa , pero tu y la agente katswell ... eh un momento ¿donde esta la otra agente ?

jonh : tiene razon donde esta kitty

jonh se puso a pensar , ella se quedo en el edificio de la O.C.I.

mientras los agentes se encontraban atados a una silla uno de ellos estaba inconsciente, de repente ramón entra por la puerta

ramón : que irónico unos de los mejores agentes del mundo , callo por salvar a un inmundo agente que no sabe ni quien es

en ese entonces pone las armas sobre la mesa y se acerca y con su puño derecho lo golpe mientras lo mira a los ojos

ramón : increíble que no puedas hacer nada ahora (golpenadolo con el puño izquierdo )

ramón enciende un cigarrillo y se acerca a el

ramón : todo lo que creíste y buscabas esta tan cerca y tan lejos (dándole un rodillazo en el estomago )

el agente queda inconsciente y despierta encadenado y con el dolor de los golpes

dudley : ah maldición, jonh me las pagaras por lo que hiciste bastardo

en el ducto de ventilacion empieza a oler un perfume de mujer

dudley : ohh rayos ya estoy alucinando

kitty : tranquilo estoy escondida aquí el el ducto

dudley : tienes razón jonh era el traidor , como pude caer en su treta

kitty : de que demonios esta hablando jonny es inocente y tengo pruebas

dudley : si saben que hay una mujer aqui te destazaran viva ... y me refiero a eso

en ese entonces se habre la puerta y los hermanos sin sombra entran con las armas de el en las manos

joaquin : recuerdas el corte que me hiciste en el rostro

dudley no respondio

ramon . dejalo sigue moesto por que sus compañeros lo dejaron tirado

joaquin comenzo a golpearlo y sin ver quien lo estaba espiando ,con los puños limpios siguió golpeandolo hasta que sus manos se llenaron de sangre , luego los hermanos se fueron pero ramón lo volvio a ver y le dijo

ramon : esto es lo que te pasa por meterte con los sin sombras ahora moriras aqui como la tropa de elite jajajajaj

dudley : la tropa de elite ¿siguen vivos ?

kitty : descuida te sacare de aqui ahora mismo ( dijo desde el ducto )

continuara ...


	7. Chapter 7

kitty bajo rapido y golpeo a un guardia estaba en su hora de descanso lo dejo amordasado y mañatado ,se puso el uniforme del guardia y salio de su escondite hasta que se acercaron los sin sombras

ramón : guardia , dime cual es tu nombre

kitty : (con voz de hombre ) soy vince ,señor

ramón : así que vince eh , bueno vigila al prisionero que no se escape

kitty : asi yo lo vigilo porque para eso estoy aquí y no soy una mujer disfrazada de hombre ,no señor

joaquin : si fueras mujer no tendrias bigote ni hombros tan anchos jajajaja

kitty : voy a matarte (entre dientes )

joaquin : ¿como dijo ?

kitty: no nada

entonces se saludan y kitty entra en la celda de dudley , quien la toma por la espalda y la arroja contra la pared

dudley : levántate maldito , ¿quieres pelea?

kitty : ¿esta es tu forma de agradecerme ?

en ese entonces kitty se quita el casco y dudley la abraza fuertemente

dudley : sabia que no me dejarias aqui solo

kitty: claro que no ,pero lo del golpe me las pagaras

ambos salen de la celda hasta llegar al cuarto de control , en ese entonces ven en los monitores que un sujeto vestido de negro entra en el edificio y comienza a disparar con su arma

kitty : ¿creo que es un asesino ?¿pero por que mata a los guardias ?

dudley : no lo se pero no lo averiguaremos hoy ,busquemos mis cosas y va monos

el asesino seguía disparando contra los guardias sin mediar palabras estaba armado hasta los dientes ,dudley quedo mirando el monitor en ese entonces el asesino tomo una hita ca y comenzo a matarlos uno por uno

ramon : ¿quien es ese sujeto ?

joaquin : no se pero es buen tirador , demasiado

llegando al pasillo los militares le ordenaron que tire las armas pero respondió con granadas , en ese entonces llego al cuarto de control al ver a dudley a los ojos , dudley se puso delante de kitty

dudley : ¿quien eres y que quieres ?

el asesino se quita el abrigo y se notaba todas las armas y luego se saco la mascara

dudley: jonh? eres tu ? que haces aqui?

jonh : son muchas preguntas para responder , toma tus armas y salgamos de aqui ahora

kitty : espera , por que nos ayudas ,creí que te dieron ordenes de dejarnos

jonh : al infierno con las ordenes

los dos agentes tomaron sus armas y salieron disparando les a los soldados y abriéndose paso entre el pasillo

kitty . cuidados los sin sombras a las 12 empunto

jonh : kitty lleva este disco al cuartel

kitty : pero yo...

jonh : es una orden agente , nosostros 2 arreglaremos esto

dudley fue a buscar a joaquin quien se defendio con un ak-47 y dudley respondio con su M-16

hasta que se les agotaron las balas

joaquin : no tienes balas

dudley : no, ni tu tampoco ( sacando su cuchillo )

joaquin : igual que en el callejon verdad solo que planeo matarte aqui

entre los 2 se establece una pelea, lo cual dudley y joaquin reciben muchos tajos hasta que las hojas se rompen y empiesa una pelea a mano limpia

dudley : primero te sacare el relleno a golpes y luego te metere a la carcel

la pelea siguio hasta que joaquin tomo una pistola de un soldado muerto dudley esquivo el disparo y tomo las manos del sin sombra y le arrebato el arma apuntando a su frente

dudley : basura.

apreto el gatillo y acabo con uno de los sin sombras .

mientras jonh seguia a ramon quien estaba el la azotea del edificion , jonh tomo su lanza garfios y acendio al techo detras de el lo tomo del cuello y lo sostuvo en el vacio

jonh : esto es por mis amigos y mi hermana

ramon: no por favor ,te dare lo que quieras

jonh : ¿puedes devolverme a mis amigos , eh puedes ?

ramon : no, no puedo pero dejame ir

jonh : eso pense (soltando a ramon )

hanibal y los refuerzos habian llegado pero todo habia pasado

hanibal : ¿donde estan los sin sombras?

dudley : estan muertos

hanibal : bien hecho agente dudley...

dudley tomo su M-16 y golpeo a hanibal ,luego lo tomo de las solapas

dudley : escucha maldito , hay agentes que dieron su vida por este pais , buscalos , encuentralos y salvalos ¿me escuchaste bien ?

luego kitty se acerco a dudley

kitty : mision cumplida verdad agente

dudley tomo el brazo de kitty y la miro a los ojos

dudley : gracias por salvarme y por ayudarme a tomar una decision muy importante

kitty : ¿cual decision?

en ese entonces dudley se acerca a kitty y la besa como si fuera lo ultimo que haría

dudley : yo... yo... yo te amo kitty , siempre lo e hecho y no te lo dije ya que tu... bueno te interesaba otro joven y ...

en ese entonces kitty toma su cara y lo vuelve a besar

kitty : esa es mi respuesta ... cariño

jonh los ve de lejos y se acerca a ellos

jonh : oigan agentes puppy y katswell ahora...

kitty : solo quiero dejar algo en claro odio que me llamen agente katswell tenemos nombres

jonh: ¿como te llamo entonces ?

kitty : kitty katswell... de puppy(tomando la mano de dudley )

jonh : ok ,como quiera señor y señora puppy( riendo suavemente )

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

los agentes se reportaron al cuartel donde hanibal les dio una nueva misión

hanibal : agentes su mision es ir a buscar y rescatar a los agentes de elite

dudley : bien iremos de imediato

hanibal : no agente ,descansen hoy espesaremos mañana temprano ,vallan a casa se lo ganaron

los agentes se subieron al auto y iniciaron el rumbo

jonh : por fin lo hiciste , se lo dijiste

dudley toma la mano de kitty y la mira a los ojos

dudley : claro hermano ella fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida ahora iremos a casa para ...(se ríe ligeramente )

kitty : ¿a casa ?

dudley : si bienvenida a la familia ... señora puppy ,te quieres casar con migo

kitty se emociona y comieza a llorar mientra lo besa

jonh : ok no me hagan echarles agua fría

dudley : siempre eres tan amargado ?

jonh : ahh me bajo aquí , vallan a casa temprano jajajaja

los dos agentes se diriguen a casa de dudley donde siguen esperando ansiosos que la misión termine para poder casarse ,mientras kitty se recuesta sobre el pecho de su novio dudley sonríe mientras la acaricia la cabeza y ansioso para terminar la misión.

pero lo que no sabe es que a lo lejos los problemas se acumulan

esp 1: ahh que tierno los agentes están enamorados

esp 2 : bah de todos modos acabaremos con ellos y si... quizas los enterraremos juntos jajajajaja

esp 1: cóndor a base objetivo localizado pido permiso para atacar objetivo

esp 2: te lo denegaron el objetivo debe seguir vivo pero hay 2 agentes que no nos sirven acabemos con ellos

esp 1 : negativo capturaremos al objetivo y luego nos divertiremos con los otros 2 agentes

a la mañana siguiente los dos se despiertan y se preparan para la misión final , pero a dudley le había causado una mala espina desde que despertó

kitty : buenos dias cariño (sonriendo)

dudley no respondió y miraba fijo por la ventana sin saber lo que se acercaba , lo que venia

kitty : oye ¿ te encuentras bien ?

dudley : si pero ... no quiero arruinarte el día

ambos se subieron a su vehículo , pero kitty sabia que había algo malo

kitty : dudley recuerdas cuando nos conocimos ,tu prometiste que no me harían daño

duley : si lo recuerdo ...

kitty : bueno si algo malo me pasa quiero que sepas que ... te amo solo a ti

dudley : no digas eso deberíamos disfrutar el tiempo que tenemos juntos

ambos llegaron al cuartel donde estaba jonh con unos papeles en las manos

jonh : amigos yo...

dudely : que paso ahora

jonh : el comandante hanibal fue secuestrado anoche y te dejo a cargo ... capitán

dudely : ¿que? (con sorpresa)

jonh : eres el nuevo lider de las fuerzas de plata asi que ¿cual es la misión de hoy capitán ?

dudley : iremos a buscar a hanibal

jonh : ¿ que , despues de que casi mueres por culpa de el...

dudley : es una orden sargento

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

los agentes se pusieron a pensar y tramaron un plan para entrar al edifico de O.C.I. con los planos y los archivos robados decidieron entrar por detras del edificio

jonh : disculpe capitán estamos listos , ah y e lservicio secreto esta aqui para la mision de rescate

dudley :¿el servicio secreto ? no trabajaremos para ellos

jonh : disculpe señor pero el servicio secreto trabajara para usted , estan bajo su mando

los agentes se subieron al helicóptero mientras el servicio secreto los seguía por tierra , pero el helicóptero estaba a gran altura del edificio y descendieron en paracaídas

jonh : señor entraremos por la azotea y bajaremos en el asenso de carga hasta el sótano

dudley : entrada y salida en 15 minutos no quiero que maten a nadie si no es necesario , nesecito hablar con ella a solas

dudley toma las manos de kittty

dudley : escucha te lo diré una vez es una misión peligrosa hasique si algo malo me pasa quiero que corras y no intenten salvarme

entraron por y bajaron hasta el sótano donde vieron que hay varios militares llevaban una jaula con algo vivo adentro se miraron unos a otros

dudley : hanibal debe estar ahi dentro

jonh : solicito permiso para interceptarlo

kitty : permiso concedido

john baja rapìdo y comienza a seguirlos hasta llegar al cuarto donde estaban las celdas de los prisioneros y ve que la jaula estaba abierta , se acerca y no habia nada y va corriendo hasta las celdas a l ver las celdas , se comunica con su capitan

jonh : ya entre , pero las celdas están vacías ¿que demonios pasa aqui ?

en el trascurso se pierde la comunicación se pierde parece como si no llevara su comunicador

kitty : jonny ,jonny ... lo perdimos

dudley : ¿donde demonios esta el servicio secreto ? ah mejor entrare yo

dudley recorre el pasillo y ve que las celdas estan vacias y en el piso encuentra el comunicador de su compañero , toma su M-16 hasta llegar al corazón del edificio.

dudley : john si es una broma te matare ...

dudley recore el pasillo y llega hasta la entrada del laboratorio y un rastro de sangre atravieza la puerta

dudley : kitty nesecito entrar dame la clave de aseso rapido

kitty entra en la base de datos y encuentra una clave

kitty : tengo la clave pero ... no se si es la de acseso

dudley : no importa dame la clave

kitty : la clave es protocolo d 1913

dudley pone la clave y la puerta se empieza a abrir y entra al laboratorio lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido era algo que nunca vio en la vida

kitty : dudley ... ¿estas bien ? ¿encontraste algo?

dudley : si mucho ,encontre mucho...

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

kitty : ¿dudley que encontraste ?

sin decir nada cruza la puerta y la puerta se cierra detrás de el y mira alrededor y lo que mira es impresionante cientos de tubos con clones de el eran cientos , eran miles clones inconscientes que estaban en esos tubos

dudley : no puedo creerlo , que demonios pasa aquí

en ese entonces kitty entra por la puerta y queda detras de el

kitty : wow esto si que es raro

dudley : si esto es raro ... que demo...¿que haces aqui ?

kitty : viendo algo raro

espía 1 : vaya, vaya , vaya pero si son ringo y dingo

espía 2 : esto si te lo estas preguntando son copias inexactas del proyecto puppy original y creo que este sujeto es amigo suyo ¿verdad?

mientras le apuntaba a john con una pistola 9MM

dudley : si es por el proyecto puppy que lo secuestraron ¿verdad ? comandante mendoza

kitty : ¿que ,como que es el comandante ?

hannibal : mmmmm eres muy listo para ser solo un soldado

dudley : y yo le recomendaría que deje a mi amigo teniente katswell

john : ¿teniente katswell ? ¿quieres decir...?

dudley : asi es es el padre de kitty

katswell : guau eres muy listo si que te elegimos bien proyecto D

john : espera asi que el es el padre de ... oh dios no puedo creerlo ,

john se pone a pensar y se da cuenta de como encaja todo

john : ustedes fueron los que enviaron a los sin sombras a matarnos y les ordenaron que dejaran varados a la tropa de élite, a lo sabia ¿pero por que

Hannibal : por que los entrometidos de élite iban a averiguar la verdad, piensa solo un minuto cuanto costaría un arma de destrucción que no pueda ser incautada o robada que no pueda ser desarmada

john : el protocolo D entonces ese fue el motivo dinero verdad mendoza

Hannibal : otros me llaman HANNIBAL PUPPY

dudley : si piensas que eres mi padre es una idea estúpida

john : no, es tu núcleo primario , tu progenitor

katswell : deja que lo mate este argentino entrometido es inutil ( apuntando a john )

kitty : dejalo ir o te disparare...

el teniente se acerca a su hija y le arrebata el arma y le hace una toma que la deja de rodillas , dudley toma su arma y le apunta en la cabeza a una larga distancia

dudley : déjala o te atravesare la cabeza

katswell : arroja el arma o los mataremos a los 2 tu decides

kitty : no, dudley tira el arma , no lo mates por favor...

la precion es insoportable el tiene que decidir si salvar a la mujer que ama o salvar a su hermano

dudley : SUELTALOS , O TE DISPARARE

katswell : no me matarias

dudley : si lo hare no soy tu maldito hijo sultalo o te disparare en la cabeza LO JURO

kitty : por favor ... dudley

dudley : maldicion ( arrojando su arma )

john se lebanta y golpea a mendoza pero el golpe no le hizo nada , cuando john cae toma su arma

john : suéltela o le haré un boquete en la cabeza

Hannibal : dispara de una vez ...maton

john : muérase de una vez maldito mal nacido

john le dispara en el pecho pero hannibal no cae y lo mira con cara de sorpresa

HANNIBAL : eso fue todo , ahhh agentes inutiles no sirven ni para matar a un agente

john : ¿que demonios es usted ?

dudley : es uno de los clones ,que fue liberado en 1913 cuando escape de este ... lugar

HANNIBAL : ¿yo pense que tu eras el futuro ? , pero viendo como funciona mi cuerpo no te nesecito

HANNIBAL corre y ataca a dudley quien lo repele , los 3 corren pero fue inutil hannibal fue mucho mas rapido

hannibal : jajajaja me encanta esto teniente katswell , puede divertirse con la gata rabiosa y el extranjero inutil

kitty : john destruye a los clones que yo me encargue de el

john : ¿estas segura?

kitty no lo pensó 2 veces y tenia que enfrentar a su propio padre ,pero el intento matarla

katswell : aaaa mi linda hijita ven vallamos a casa con tu madre

kitty : eres un maldito , tu no eres mi padre

kitty empieza a disparar mientras su padre le responde con su BM-A60 , el tiroteo fue duro hasta que se les acabaron las balas

el teniente arremete contra su hija quien la quiere apuñalar pero ella detiene el ataque quedando contra la pared

katswell : eres debil ojala fueras tan fuerte como tu noviecito , pero descuida los enterraremos juntos jajaja

al escuchar eso kitty separa las manos de su padre y le da un cabezazo y le golpea en la cara con un puño

kitty : tal vez no sea el mejor del mundo pero el es mi única familia

mientras dudley peleaba con mendoza el no era rival para este mutante

hannibal : ja crees que tu eres rival para mi , tu fuerza comparado con migo no es nada

john : ¿estas seguro bastardo? (apuntándolo con un lanza cohetes )

john le dispara y dudley sale corriendo con kitty a su lado la explocion destuye el primer nivel ,dudley toma un detonador y ve los explosivos colocados

kitty : ¿tu eres mi novio verdad ?

dudley : (detonando el laboratorio ) ahora si

ambos corren hasta el techo par subir a el helicóptero y ven que mendoza estaba en el techo

dudley : oh maldita sea que este tipo nunca muere

dudley toma su cuchillo y arremete contra el pero fue mas rapido que el y lo golpea con un rodillazo en el estomago

john : mendoza ,maldito

john comienza a golpearlo pero los puños no eran efectivo entonces mendoza lo toma del cuello y lo pone cerca de la cornisa

john empieza a ser estrangulado mientras dudley lo mira corre y lo empuja lo cual caen los dos

john : dudley no , el maldito se suicido

dudley : no , no es cierto

dudley estaba colgado de el borde del balcón

john : ven acá demente desquiciado ¿ que paso con mendoza ?

dudley : murió estoy seguro

al mirar abajo el cuerpo de mendoza estaba sin vida

dudley : solo queda una cosa que hacer

tiempo despues

katswell: bien señor tengo la ultima muestra del proyecto d ¿cuanto pagara por ellas ? , mejor venga en persona

en ese entonces un auto paro y bajaron 2 sujetos

katswell: a que bien llegaron rapido

pero eran john y kitty

katswell: que demo...ahhhhh

dudley le golpea las piernas por detras con una escopeta y le apunta en la cabeza

katswell: esperen , esperen son agentes listo y a los agentes listos les gusta el dinero , dividiremos todo 70 y 30 el 30% para mi

jonh le dio un gesto de negacion con la cabeza

john : dudley (afirmando con la cabeza )

lo cual dudley dispara la escopeta pero estaba vacía

dudley : no vale la pena matarte , basura

ambos se dirigen a servicio medico y john ve que kkity venda el brazo de dudley

john: buen trabajo agentes , ahora se casaran o algo así verdad

dudley : no , por que arriesgaría mi vida y la de la mujer que amo

john : si es verdad la vida de un agente secreto es dificil ,un paso en falso terminas como...yo

dudley : fui seleccionado para ir a áfrica

kitty : yo a Europa y tu john

john : a asía , bueno mi vuelo sale esta noche ,hacique

dudley : esto es el adios definitivo ?

john : no, es solo un hasta luego

los agentes tomaron distintos rumbos , ya que su trabajo nunca terminara

dudley : bueno ... este es el adios

kitty : descuda no olvidare esa noche ( susurandole al oido ) adios

ambos se besaron y tomaron caminos separados

**hasta aqui les dejo el final de la mision ,pero no se preocupen va a ver mas misiones todabia **


End file.
